Solangelo Cruise
by MrsDoddsScaresMe
Summary: What happens when Nico and Will get two tickets for a Hawaiian cruise? Story is In-Progress, and contains SOLANGELO (Don't like, Don't read. OR REVIEW) but nothing inappropriate, I will update the rating as needs be.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a warning that this story is my project for the year and is in fact my first ever published fanfiction. All my inspiration can be attributed to Zinadia (Banana) who is the best friend I could ever ask for! **

**Wills POV**

Nico stumbled into the infirmary, yet again, looking well… as healthy as anyone with that complexion could look.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I'm hiding"

"From what?"

Will suddenly heard the booming voice of Coach Hedge (probably through a megaphone, he imagined) announcing how wonderful dear Chucky was and how much bigger he'd gotten since his two week anniversary.

"Ohh… that."

"Yeah, Nico replied, I didn't want to have the screaming half Satyr menace baby thrown at me again this week."

"So… While you're here, what'd'ya think about watching a movie with us in the Apollo cabin tonight?"

"Uhh do I…"

"Nope! Doctors orders!"

Will walked off; taking pride in the bemused expression that now resided on his friend's face.

**Nico's POV**

The walk to Will's Cabin felt as though it had been built on apprehension, as the path seemingly whirled and swirled all the way to the door. Breathe he told himself. Brea… "Oh hey Will"

"NICO!"

Nico was dragged into the Apollo cabin which appeared blindingly bright and garish. The musical Apollo kids were all singing along to some soundtrack Nico was sure must be titled 'Flying Cats', but well that just proved how in with the times he was. A couple of the kids seemed to stare at him but when Bella screamed "OMG Nico did I ever get to say how brilliant 'Wine Dude' sums up Mr. D!" Nico didn't know what to say. He looked to Will for help. Will just laughed, "Nooo way man! YOU came up with that!" Nico found himself cracking a small smile in memory of the rambunctious little kid he'd been.

He almost thought there was going to be no movie what with all the gossiping going on. He missed that in the Hades cabin; sure he loved the freedom of being on hi own sometimes, but there was something about being around people he had missed.

"Guys quiet, it's starting"

**3rd Person POV**

Nico watched in awe as the Apollo cabin settled down to watch the film. All he had been told was that the movie was simply a classic, at which the goddess Aphrodite herself zapped into the cabin.

"Just a classic! This movie is the epitome of love and tragedy."

Half of the demigods stared in shock, the other half were trembling from pure fear. Will (apparently the only non-coward in the room) politely extended an invite for the goddess to stay and watch the film with them, which she accepted.

The next thing that happened, was the entire Aphrodite cabin migrating to watch 'The Lion King' as they spontaneously burst into tears as Mufassa fell from the cliff. Both sets of campers could be seen rubbing their eyes and wiping their nose as the tears just kept coming. Even Nico had shuffled closer to Will. By the end of the film, the 'ghost king' had decided that The Lion King truly was a tragic story.

Aphrodite, although truly enamoured by the film, found herself sneaking glances towards the bright happy boy and dark quiet boy sitting side by side on the couch. She sent a message through Hermes God of messengers and travellers, because she just couldn't resist interfering in this 'friendship'.

"Awwwww!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the goddess whose voice had cut through the quiet hum of chatter. The two boys she was staring at turned bright pink. It couldn't be a good thing if the goddess of love started to awe. Aphrodite giggling with glee addressed the perplexed pair and presented them with an ultimatum:

"Now now children dears you all know how much I love..."

"Love and heartbreak" the demigods all chorused, eavesdropping on the background.

"No no no well I suppose. But, above all I love seeing young love blossom." She turned her attention back to the pair she had coined Solangelo; "So I have two tickets for a Hawaiian cruise. Ohh it will be so romantic"

"Uhh about that..." Nico started only for his protests to be drowned out by his friend.

"Really! A Cruise! Nico I've always wanted to go on a cruise! Oh please. Never mind. We HAVE to go," a sly look came over the blonde boy's face "Doctors orders."

Aphrodite sighed as she quietly disappeared from the Apollo cabin, oh young love...

**Yes Man-Man, I see you too 0_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay chapter two is officially up but don't expect the rest to be so fast. I will do my best to update regularly. Huge thanks to anyone who read my story, I feel amazed!**

**3****rd****Person POV**

That night in the Hades cabin; the sole occupant was transported through the shadows he commanded to the deck of a glorious vessel. He walked along, holding onto the rail for dear life. The only thought in his head was how long he had left. No, no, no, his uncle surely wouldn't… Would he? The shadows ignored the ghost king and his desperate attempts to flee from his uncle's domain. Suddenly, as quick as a flash, a hippocampus jumped over the deck and swallowed him whole. A strangely familiar voice boomed in time with the churning waves "Not. Your. Type!"

Nico awoke; startled.

**Nico's POV**

He couldn't stop worrying about the dream, 'cause demigod dreams usually meant something. He dragged his butt to the dining hall for his 'morning meal' - in other words cereal since Demeter seemed to have enchanted his plate which didn't even hinder Nico this morning. He went to archery in the hopes that maybe someone (namely Will) could make him feel better. However the Apollo campers barely even seemed to notice his presence. He was running out of time. If he wanted to know what the dream meant, he needed to speak to someone and soon.

Nico started towards the main loop of cabins and then turned abruptly around and wandered off towards the lake. Hopefully he could catch the daughter of wisdom on her own.

Unfortunately, luck was never on his side. The sight he stumbled upon was two powerful demigods... sleeping. Annabeth was curled up on Percy's lap, a sight that would once have turned Nico green with envy. Though he still felt a sense of longing as he watched them, he realised it had more to do with how peaceful they looked in the embrace than the raging jealousy he had fought with for so long.

Nico started making his way back towards camp feeling a longing for company when a hand brushed his shoulder. It was Annabeth.

"What's troubling you?"

Nico told her all about the dream, he felt stupid confessing the last bit... about his fear of Percy taking revenge for saying that he wasn't his type. When he finally met Annabeth's gaze he was shocked to find her chuckling quietly.

"You do realise that Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty right? He would never, could never, hurt a friend, let alone family. And Nico... he considers you family." As a single tear trickled down his face he felt himself being wretched back into reality.

"Really..." Nico whispered hoarsely, "he... he does?" Annabeth simply nodded in affirmation and pulled the younger boy into a hug; "He does."

**Still Nico's POV**

With a new sense of purpose Nico strode right up to the Apollo cabin, truly appreciating it's beauty. He stumbled at the door and fought to maintain his courage. He could do this. He'd wandered the depths of the underworld, even Tartarus, alone for Hades sakes. Nico knocked on the door to find himself looking directly at a boy. Not any boy though mind you, this boy was one of the only people to ever make Nico feel comfortable and and well... appreciated. Nico stood face to face with none other than Will Solace.

"So," Nico asked, "What does one ghost king need to pack for a Hawaiian cruise?"

In reply, the son of Hades found himself trapped in a bone crushing hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have imroved the grammar and punctuation of chapters 1&amp;2 thanks to a great friend of mine. Sorry that this update took so long, I am busy most of the week so I have to write during the Weekend. Thanks to anyone who have faved, followed or reviewed and I hope you enjoy!**

**Will's POV**

"Are you sure I need all of this? I mean... come on! All these tubes of white liquid!? I've never used sun-block before in my life."

Will just kept walking pretending to ignore his friend's whining; "Yeah well I bet you've never been to Hawaii before either!"

Will was comfortably settled in the delphi strawberry van with his 'pretending to be sullen but secretly thrilled' friend. He could see Nico peering out the window taking in the scenery and Will had to admit to himself that he felt relaxed for the first time since the war with Gaia. Well there was one thing niggling in the back of his mind about the way Aphrodite had just gifted them these tickets...

"Nico! Nico!" Will threw himself across the seats towards the son of Hades to pull him back into the van. Argus started swerving the van in wild swerves across the road as he tried to focus one of his many eyes on the commotion in the backseat. By the time Will had managed to pull Nico back in through the window, Argus had the van back under control. "What were you doing!" Nico looked shocked, "I...I... There were party ponies. I just wanted to say 'hi'" Will couldn't help but feel bad for his friend, he didn't want him to fall out. He'd been looking forward to this holiday with Nico since he found out.

"Well I suppose if you wanted to lean out the window you could hold onto my hand so you don't fall out?..."

Nico immediately grabbed the hand by Will's side and leaned out the window once again, and Will couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto his face.

**Nico's POV**

Nico looked up in amazement at the magnificent ship. It must have been twelve stories high and the size of camp half-blood. If Nico had thought the Argo II was big, this ship was absolutely massive. "**ATLAS DESTROYER**, uhhh Will? Are you sure this is the ship our tickets are for?"

Will was literally rolling on the floor laughing, he was gasping for breath. He tried to stand up but ended up clasping his stomach as the tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Ni..i..coo, it says '**ATD STORMER**'"

Nico wanted to be at least the tiniest bit mad at his friend. He couldn't help it. They were DEMIGODS, he had DYSLEXIA. But when Nico saw how happy Will looked he couldn't help but join him laughing. "Dude, if this ship was called ATLAS DESTROYER I would be worried." Nico's face flushed red. "Is the 'Ghost King' embarrassed?" Will taunted.

Nico's stomach started to grumble and Will looked at him, "So, embarrassed AND hungry?"

"Shut up," Nico retorted. He then started striding towards a green building on the street neighbouring the wharf. There were people, mainly teens like themselves, Nico noted, sat huddled around tables outside. They were all drinking... coffee? Nico wasn't quite sure - but the smell! It smelt like coffee, and caramel and chocolate! Nico dragged Will into the building, holding onto his hand as he ploughed through the doors.

**Still Nico's POV**

They'd barely walked through the door before some idiot planted himself in front of them. "What'd'ya think you're doing here? Punks."

Nico glared at the idiot with his special 'I am Mrs. Dodds, dare not disobey me' glare. He saw Will open his mouth so he quickly shoved the unidentified idiot. The boy stumbled and tripped into a table but it was clear that Nico had made him even more mad. The boy started to stand up, while flexing his muscles. "Sorry I didn't mean to damage your steroid induced muscles." Nico spat out, lacing the statement with as much sarcasm as he could muster. A fist barrelled into Nico's face. "Emo. Who do you think you are to mess with ME!?" Will took on the look of a bull who had seen the red flag. He threw himself at the jerk and slapped him across the face. "No. Who are YOU to speak to MY FRIEND like that!"?

Nico just watched on with bewilderment. There he was trying to stop Will getting involved and it was Will who ended up standing up for him. As Will dragged him over to a table, Nico could see the boy glaring at them. Will sat down and looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you just shadow travel out of the way when he punched you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid or something!? You know that we shouldn't rely on the mist to cover up the existence of Gods and Demigods! Besides... he wasn't cool enough to use shadow travel on. Anyway why do you think he even did that? I mean seriously!? Does he think this 'Starbucks' is his territory or something!?"

Nico noticed that Will suddenly seemed really fidgety. He wouldn't meet his gaze and well... the atmosphere suddenly felt really awkward. Nico could feel the urge to run. To hide away in his father's realm where 'feelings' were never an issue. _No,_ he told himself. This time would be different. He was no longer a traumatised ten year old. He had assisted in two major wars against both the Titans and the Giants. He looked up at Will again only to feel the same urge. By some miracle he stayed glued to his seat or he would have never heard Will's response, as quiet as it was. "I think... I think it was because you were holding my hand."

Oh. That was the only thought Nico's mind came up with. He wasn't sure how to feel, let alone how to respond.

"I'm sorry." Came Will's muffled apology.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. Ummm... I guess if anyone should be sorry, it's me." Nico felt like a horrible friend. Here was Will who just stood up for him, and Nico managed to make him feel guilty already. "I shouldn't have..." Nico trailed off. He was ruining the cruise his friend had been so excited for.

"No I mean... I... Maybe... Uhhh. Okay no maybe, I did like it."

Nico just sat there in shock once again. He almost felt like the fates enjoyed sewing pain and misery into his yarn. Couldn't they give him a break!? When the world stopped spinning around him and he managed to open his eyes, Nico expected to be tormented by the sound of his only friend laughing at the joke that had 'Nico DiAngelo' as the punchline. Instead he saw a look that must have mirrored his own.

**Will's POV**

Will felt drained. There was no other way he could put it. His emotions were the stirring pot of the world's worst chemist. A pinch of this and a whole bowl full of that - relief and stress mostly. He got off his stool and walked around the table to stand next to his friend. "What do you think? Grab a frappuccino and go board the destination of our fabulous vacation?"

Nico almost smirked. I can get a venti; caramel with extra whipped cream! Right?"

A mutual agreement passed between the two boys. They would continue this conversation, but it could wait for another day.

The calm sense of peace that had washed over them didn't last long though; Will realised that as soon as he read the name off Nico's cup. "_Nicole_! You didn't tell me you changed your name!" Nico thought Will had lost it. 'It' being his mind. "I am not Nicole. You obviously _stole _that drink from someone else's order. Dirty trick for a son of Apollo." Will handed over the drink, not bothering to point out Starbucks' track record for actually getting names right.

"_Son of Hades is_

_Actually called Nicole_

_Starbucks is great!"_

Will saw the Sun shine brighter and knew that his Haiku had impressed his father. This realisation both mortified and pleased him. it pleased him for obvious reasons, but he also knew how bad Apollo was at composing Haikus, so if Apollo was pleased…

"Nico, on a scale of one to ten, how bad was that haiku?" Nico didn't answer.

They carried on along the dock in a comfortable silence.

When they finally stepped foot on the ATD STORMER, Will and Nico headed straight for their cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that this took so many months, I'm so thrilled to have received any response at all to this so thank you all. Anyway happy birthday Banana and I hope you enjoy your gift!**

The room was Pink. Pink. It looked like the Aphrodite cabin had decorated the room in glitter puke. His room was nice though, if he could get past the decor, Nico would definitely appreciate that. Will watched as Nico flung himself onto the King sized bed and sighed, he made a note to himself that his cabin back at camp needed one of these. When Nico reluctantly, peeled himself off and they wandered through the connecting door into Nico's room it became clear to both demigods that something was wrong. While Will's room looked like the master suite of the rich and famous, Nico's room was a luxury lounge and kitchenette. Only one problem; there was only one BEDroom which meant only one bed...  
Will felt his cheeks burning, oh how could the gods do this to him... He could see Nico thinking- a dangerous activity. That spark in his eyes. Oh no. In what felt like a flash of intense darkness a small army of skeletal goblins appeared and promptly disappeared.  
"Nico, where are they going?"  
Will knew it would be pointless to ask and he already feared what he would hear. Nico's plans very rarely took into consideration the mental health of those around him, and if the screams of mortal souls echoing through the corridor was any indication, this time was no different. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to look. Mental images of knives and swords and mortals... Mortals! Will threw himself out the door, oh no, he had to find a way to make them unsee the creatures of death. Then he and Nico could make a hasty escape without exposing their secret parentage.  
The hallway was calm and peaceful. People walking about as though nothing had happened. Strange. An oddly familiar man strode up to Will. Warm smile, somewhat elfish features, wait, was that Hermes? "Aww man!" The exclamation from Nico came out louder than he intended but it caught Will's attention as did his next mumbling, "stupid god's always finding ways to ruin my fun". Will snickered at that gaining a look of amusement from Nico.  
"Ah and I see our guests of honour have arrived. Martha, George stop bickering, go have the captain's table in the ballroom set for three."  
"Ah Lord Hermes what ssshall be for dinner? Rats? George loves ratsss!"  
Will turned around to check on Nico when he realised the brooding teen had slunk back into the room. Realising that attempting to interrupt a debate about how to best tenderise rats would be pointless, Will decided to follow in Nico's example.

Nico was face planted into the bed. When Will tried to call his name there was no response. When Will tried to poke his shoulder there was no response. Finally Will decided that drastic measures would have to be taken. He carefully balanced himself on the bed and grabbed his weapon of choice. He bent his knees and jumped:  
"PILLOW FIGHT!"  
With a thump and a thud - cause he sure knew how to fall in style- Nico arrived on the floor. Will guessed from the stare that brightening the room with his glowing presence wasn't making his friend's sour mood any sunnier so he sat down.  
Will wouldn't have called it an awkward silence, in fact it had been quite enjoyable. Just being able to sit there and watch his favourite son of Hades sulk and pull the most adorable faces...  
"Stop staring."  
"Only if you tell me why you wouldn't join in my pillow fight."  
Will sent Nico a challenging smirk which Nico countered with a glare.  
"I don't want to sit at Hermes' table."  
Seriously! Will couldn't believe that was the issue. They had an opportunity to sit at the Captain's table, be served the best food, have the best views. Will could just imagine dining in the luxury ballroom surrounded by fancy lights and cutlery. People dancing in the most lavish clothing, everyone having the time of their lives.  
"Why?"  
"Have you seen the Titanic!?"  
Will burst out laughing, he knew Nico had reason to fear his Uncle's domain but he really had to stop watching too many films. Come to think of it, Nico needed to stop staying inside so much. As a son of Apollo Will felt certified to make sure that Nico got sufficient vitamin D on this cruise.  
"... and the waves how they crashed through the windows and"  
Will decided enough was enough. He cut Nico off with a kiss on his cheek.  
"Well I suggest that if huge waves do start attacking the ship, or we run into an iceberg we both grab onto Hermes and hope he gets is out."  
Will got up to get ready for their dinner party, leaving a shocked and very pale Nico on the floor. He really does need to get outside more.


End file.
